


The Cage

by cupcakeinthetardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sam, Cage Kink, Dirty Talk, Edging, Hair Kink, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeinthetardis/pseuds/cupcakeinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Sam locked in a cage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cage

"Sammy? What're you doin' in there?" Dean whispered in shock.

"I'm waiting for you to rescue me, Batman." Sam grinned as his older brother circled the cage.

"Sammy…what happened?"

"It was dad, but it wasn't really dad. He was possessed. Told me I was a bad boy and I needed to be kept in a cage."

"Oh, really? Well, what happened to him?"

"I used the incantation. Really, Dean, how dumb do you think I am?"

"So, where's dad?"

"He sort of…got dragged down with the demon. They wouldn't let him go. Said something about him needing to fulfill a contract."

"A contract? Wait a second, how did dad get out of hell in the first place?"

"Er, demon magic?"

"Sam! You're lying to me. Why are you really in the cage?"

"Maybe I just wanted my big brother to come rescue me."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I should just leave you in there as punishment for lying to me." Dean smirked mischievously.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would."

"Jerk." Sam pouted.

"Bitch."

Dean smirked at him in a way that made Sam's cock jump. He circled the cage like a predator stalking its prey.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just admiring the view."

"You're getting off on this aren't you? You're sick, Dean."

Dean walked up to the cage and stroked Sam's face through the bars.

"You mean to tell me that you're not?" He gently tugged at Sam's hair, causing Sam to moan in surprise.

"Maybe a little," Sam admitted as his breathing got heavier.

"Just imagine all the things we could do in here, Sammy. Imagine me slamming you against the bars as I fuck you with my hard, throbbing cock. I could fuck you doggy style as I fist your hair while you moan like a little whore. Would you like that Sammy? Do you want me to fuck you like a little whore?"

Sam moaned loudly as Dean whispered filthy things into his ear. "God yes, Dean. Fuck me like a little whore."

"Do you really think I should? You did lie to me after all. You got me all worried about you. I think I should punish you. I think I should keep you in that cage. Tie you to the bars and tease your cock until you're sobbing, begging me to cum like the desperate whore you are."

"Please, Dean. Whatever you want."

"Where are the keys?"

"Over by the door." Sam was rock hard now. Dean's filthy mouth always had that effect on him.

"Strip," Dean commanded as he grabbed the keys. Sam obeyed immediately. Dean unlocked the cage and walked in. He grabbed Sam by the hair and kissed him hard. Sam moans into the kiss and pulls Dean closer. Dean pushes his hands away.

"Don't touch me unless I say so. Got it?"

"Y-yes sir."

Dean walks them backwards until they're against the bars. Sam whimpers at the cold on his bare ass.

"Stay here and no touching yourself!"

"Yes, Dean." Sam waits as patiently as he can, shivering with anticipation. He loves playing these games with Dean. Dean is the best Dom he's ever had, the only person he trusts enough to share all of his fucked up fantasies with. Dean returns shortly, his arms full of supplies. Sam eyes them lustfully.

"You ready, bitch?"

"Yes, sir."

Dean walks over to Sam, still against the bars, and ties his wrists to the bars with rope. He runs his hands through Sam's hair gently, making him shiver.

"What pretty hair you have, Sammy. It'd be a shame if it got dirty. I'd love to cum in that hair. Make it all nice and filthy. You'd like that wouldn't you, bitch? My cum all over your pretty hair."

"Yes, sir. I'd love your cum in my hair."

Dean grabbed Sam's hair roughly as he trailed his lips down to his brother's neck. He sucked and bit until it was bright purple. Sam squirmed and moaned in his restraints.

"You love that don't you, you little whore? You love it when I mark you. You love being your brother's bitch."

"Oh, yes Dean! Love being your whore."

Dean kisses and bites all the way down Sam's chest, leaving a trail of love bites from his neck to his hipbones. He kisses the underside of Sam's cock lightly, making Sam hiss. He licks as slowly as possible, keeping eye contact. Sam groans and throws his head back. Looking into those impossibly green eyes as Dean teases him is too much to handle. Suddenly Dean sucks his whole cock down his throat in one motion.

"Dean!" Sam gasps in pleasure as he watches those full, reddened lips swallow his cock.

He sucks him almost until the point of orgasm and then stops. Sam whines in frustration.

"I'm not nearly through with you yet, baby boy." Dean whispers rubbing Sam's cock slowly.

He walks over to the table he dropped the supplies on and grabs a small brush. He watches the precum leaking out of Sam's cock and starts to paint it with the brush. He paints Sam's cock all over with his own precum as gently as he can. Sam tugs at the restraints to no avail.

"Deeean," Sam moans, loving how much Dean's teasing him.

Dean starts sucking on his balls while teasing his cockhead with the brush, driving Sam crazy.

"Deeeeean pleeeease."

"Please what?"

"Need more."

"Need more what?"

"Anything, please."

Dean lifts Sam's legs onto his shoulders and starts licking his entrance teasingly.

"Ohhhhhh Deeeeeean!"

Dean spanks him, tongue fucking his ass hard and deep.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Deeeean, fuck me please!"

Dean finally strips and lubes his dick, stroking it teasingly for Sam. He kisses him roughly and inches his way in.

"Ohhh Sam, so fucking tight!" He fucks him slowly until Sam begs for more.

"Deeean, faster, harder please!"

He grabs Sam's hair with one hand, the other digging into his hip. He whispers a steady stream of filth into his ear while Sam's moans get louder and more desperate.

"You like that you little whore? You like me fucking you with my big, thick cock while you're tied to the cage? You like it when I pull your pretty fucking hair? You like being my little bitch, Sammy? Being your big brother's little whore?"

"Oh God, yes Dean! I'm your little bitch. I'm your filthy little whore!"

Dean starts fucking him harder until he's slamming him against the cage. He's so close he can taste it, but he wants Sammy to cum first. He wraps his hand around Sammy's cock and jerks him hard.

"DEAN!" Sam screams as he cums so hard he sees stars. Dean fucks him hard and fast and cums a few seconds after, screaming Sam's name. They come to a few moments later, breathing slowing down. They bathe in the afterglow for a moment before Dean pulls out and cuts the ropes.

"Wow," Dean says, "You should lock yourself in a cage more often."

Sammy laughs, "Yeah, maybe I should."


End file.
